


Crazy For You

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Picard is an admiral and his crew has moved on but with a music change and a friend's gentle advice that he hasn't quite yet.





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> In this, you could kind of see Picard as being OOC but I like to believe that as long as no one could see him and due to what he has been through that he wouldn't be as reserved to affection. Also I make no money off of this fanfiction, I do not own Crazy for you by Madonna nor do I own anything Star Trek tbh if I did we wouldn't need this fanfic.

Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

Picard was smiling as he took the sight of the admiral ball held in his honor, every one of his officers was there, well what used to be his officers. Riker with Troi in his arms finally, the two had danced around each other for years under Picard’s eyes and he was heartened to see them together just as they should. His gaze left them and landed on Data and Geordi, dancing their hearts out while Data smiled, his emotion chip must be working overtime with how he was looking at Geordie, who could have seen those two coming together, but it was nice all the same to see Data move on from Tasha. From them his eyes landed on Beverly, dancing with her son Wesley who was going to go on his very first official space mission as more than an ensign. She was gorgeous, her hair was piled high and her blue dressed sparkled like Earth’s night sky. He quickly looked away when he saw Wesley smile and whisper something to his mom causing her to look over. As he was staring at his punch he heard “Jean Luc, I hear you have been watching me.” 

Picard looked up to see Beverly with a kind smile and he blushed as he coughed awkwardly and said: “I was watching all of my old crew actually, you were just the one who held my eyes.” 

Beverly smiled, the kind of smile that made Picard weak in the knees after all these years and said, “so are you going to invite me to dance or just keep staring?” Picard bowed and said while standing up and taking her hand as they walked to the dance floor “can’t I do both?” They began to dance, a little closer than what some might say was proper but they had too much history to care. Picard was unaware that someone was watching him, someone, who was struggling with the knowledge that he would never have him.

Q’s POV  
Q watching his captain people watch, wondering just what he was thinking. He could stare at him smiling unguarded forever and it frustrated him knowing all he ever did was put him on guard. He didn’t realize when he left that day how hard it would be to truly leave, he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just forget about this insignificant human. He subtly changed the music as he glared at Beverly, the one person he couldn’t push away from Picard, the one person who knew his captain the best, how could he compete with that? Even if he had shown up as a woman he is sure he would have lost, he understood that now. He hummed along to Madonna’s “crazy for you” song, one of the things he has grown to like from the humans is her type of voice, especially when she can say exactly what he is feeling, no matter how unfamiliar it is.  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Picard stopped dancing, on edge at the song change and Beverly sighed. She said, “go to him Jean Luc, it’s always been him hasn’t it?”

Picard looked at her suspiciously “It’s not Q, the computer probably just glitched or maybe some kids hacked it, I do not have any feelings for him other than tentative understanding.” 

“Jean Luc, you know that is not true and so do I why do you keep fooling yourself?”

“Because I have loved you for so long Beverly, there is no one else I want as much as you.” 

In the midst of their talk a man approached and said: “Beverly, it is so nice to meet you.” Beverly turned around, both her and Picard had recognized the voice as she said in amazement “Odan how can this be?”  
Odan shrugged and said, “I just wanted to come over and say hello, maybe discuss some things with you and hopefully rekindle what we lost?”

Beverly started to protest but Picard cut in and said: “I’m sure she would be delighted to catch up with you, I was just on my way to get some punch, enjoy.” He squeezed Beverly’s arm and walked off, leaving Beverly amused and exasperated at the same time as she faced the Trill in front of her and followed him to talk.  
Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

Picard walked out to the balcony and gave a frustrated sigh. He should have fought to stay by her side, why did he give her up so easily? He saw a flash appear out of the corner of his eye and he deflated as he said: “Hello Q.” Q sat on the balcony, dressed this time in a blue suit, dressed like he was going to be in the next Dixon Hill holonovel as he said: “you know you could at least act like you were happy to see me.” Picard didn’t look at Q and Q didn’t look at him as Picard said  
“I just lost the only woman I had consistently loved because she thinks I have feelings for you, forgive me if you are the last one I want to see.” 

“Do you have feelings for me? You didn’t seem to mind too much when that Trill man showed up to speak with her, he was an old boyfriend wasn’t he?” Finally, he dares to look at Picard to find himself eye to eye with him. Q jumped off from the balcony edge and onto the balcony and gently walked over to Picard, heart thumping fast as he got close and grabbed his hand, pushing him against the railing. Q restarts the song and they slowly start dancing on the balcony, not taking their eyes off of each other and Q brushed his mind, asking permission in and with one quick brush back Q was in and showing Picard all of his feelings, well most of his feelings, he didn’t want to overwhelm the man's primitive brain. “Q.” Picard gently chastised him, amused that Q seemed to have forgotten it went both ways and chuckled when suddenly Q left his mind, clearly embarrassed.  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
Gently Q kissed Picard, opening his mind up once again and both started to feed each other their emotions. The nervousness, the confusion, the love, all rolled across each other brains almost overwhelming both of them and when Q pulled away all he could say was “wow.” 

Picard nodded, trying to recover and looked around, “um Q time seems to have stopped.”

Q, still lost in the sensation said: “yes, it does feel like that doesn’t it?” 

“No Q I mean time has actually stopped.” 

Q looked around and said while smiling sheepishly “so it has, sorry I didn’t expect you to have such an effect on me.” 

Picard nodded and said “is this going to be ok? I don’t want to harm the universe every time we kiss.”

 

“No, now that I know what to expect I will make sure to keep myself in check. Wait did you say every time?”

“Yes, Q, every time. I don’t know why but I think Beverly was right, I mean after kissing you I can hardly deny it to myself right?”

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

Q was elated, so elated he accidentally blew up and asteroid and started a meteor shower. Q continued time and held Picard in his arms as everyone walked out to the grass and stared, oohing and awing and before Picard could say anything Q said “it was just an asteroid coming towards earth, it would have burnt up and posed no threat but I instead turned it into a show for everyone.” Picard relaxed in his arms and watched the show, smiling as he saw Beverly and Odan cuddling in the grass. He expected it to hurt, but instead, all he felt was joy and he allowed Q to sit down and pull him onto his lap and cuddle as well while shooting stars fell.


End file.
